CnM outtakes
by Sarah Daniels
Summary: Out takes for check and mate. Bella Orgasms 200 times a day! let's read through Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie's POV's. Check and Mate outtakes. BxE AxJ EmxR/AU/AH/M
1. Cattle Call

_DISCLAIMER: this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH_

_RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))_

**CnM Outtake: Cattle Call**

APOV

"ei pixie! It's been so long since I last saw you. You cut your precious long silky hair short? really?!" Emmet kept on blubbering forgetting that he still had me on one of his deathly bear hugs. I tug his sleeves reminding him that I'm vertically challenged compared to his 6'8 height not to mention his very well maintained muscles.

I wouldn't be bothered if they are normal in height...but no, it irks the hell out of me. God chose to place me in a family with people who is gifted in height. I, literally am the only one in the whole line of Cullen-Evenson clan who sports a 4'11 height, even my nieces ashley and kristen twins of Tanya and James is 5 flat and they are only 12 years old. If it wasn't for my eyes nd facial features people would assume that I was adopted.

"Oh! right! I'm sorry" messing up my hair, with an eat shitting grin plastered on his face.

Now Emmet is like a brother to me. Her mother, my Aunt Chistine sister of my mother died on breast cancer when Emmet was only 8.

Ironically enough he is the adopted one. My parents legally adopted him when he turned 10.

He is the sole Heir to the Evenson Shipping Inc which Aunt Christine left him with along with all the property and investments.

He's been handling the business when he turned 20 and it surprised us at how very good he is at handling the business. He is also the head of the London headquarters of the Cullen Corporation.

We are not underestimating him it's just that when he is with us ...he is a goof ball, always joking, pulling pranks on us...we didn't expect it but we totally support him and proud of the person he turned out.

He is Responsible except when his chew toy (me) is with him.

"Tinker bell! yoo-hoo!" Emmet stuck his finger in his belly button and it dawn on me what he was planning to do.

To my horror I didn't make it in time. He stuck his finger by the tip of my nose, I screamed

"ahhhhhhhh! ew! ew! ew!" wiping my nose with my sleeve.

Of course it doesn't smell now since he learned how to properly bath but it used to stunk when we were kids.

Emmet and Edward would pick on me, Edward would hold me down and Emmet would stuck his finger in my nostrils.

Yes the nostrils.... not the tip of my nose but inside of it. The gesture reminds me of their digusting ways.

"Em! when did you fly back? I thought you were staying in London for good?" Edward was jogging his way to the patio where we were having Lunch.

"Hey bro! I was just waking Alice here who seems to fell asleep in her salad. I just arrived this morning, I received a call last friday about a gremlin getting married this summer. So I rushed home, I wouldn't want to miss my one and only sister getting married now do we?" eyeing me, provoking me with our usual childhood nicknames.

Of course I gave in. I stuck my tongue out and called mom.

Emmet and Edward both burst, Laughing their heads out.

Right on cue Mom walk out the garden making her way to the patio

" My kids are complete today, which I guess why Alice has a permanent frown on her face?"

Both Idiots stood up and gave mom a hug.

My mom eyed me " Mom they are teasing me again! don't they realized I'm already 25! I'm old enough to be embarrased with pixie, shorty, gremlin?" I whined.

mom patted my hair "don't worry sweetcake, your my favorite" she smiled then winked which earned her a couple of whinning and complaining from Edward and Emmet.

"Mom! you told me I was your favorite" they said in unison. now it's us girls who started rolling in laughter.

"Oh shush you boys! you know i love you all but don't tell dad that i said that you three are my favorites or i might need to endure his whinning too" she said between laughters.

"who is your favorite?" dad interjected, making his way to the table.

"you are" mom said in between giggles.

"MOM!" we three said together. which set us on another round of laughter.

I missed you guys, this. Just the five of us.

after lunch. I invited Edward and Emmet to come over for dinner so Emmet could meet my fiance Jasper.

They both agreed, Emmet will pick Jasper and I at the studio at 6pm. Edward will be behind us with his own car.

I called Rose, she picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Babe, come by dinner at 7? I'm bringing my brothers"

I met Rose back in college in an art gallery, she was the model of Royce King in his master piece.

Eversince then we were inseparable, we even joke around that we are a couple. During Bella's internship they met and now were a trio.

"sure babe I'll come early to help Bella, say 6? who knows what she might lit on fire this time" she joked.

"ok! see you soon. Muah!" i smiled.

"muah" then she hanged up.

I called Bella but the answering machine picked up so I left a message instead.

"Bella we have company I'm bringing home my brother and my cousin so please be nice and cook dinner for 6. Rose is coming over to help at 6pm. dinner is at 7. I owe you big. thanks. bye! "

I made my way to the gallery which Jasper owned.

Inside, the walls and ceilings are painted white and the floors are made out of mahogany, out in the back is his studio.

In his gallery are his photos of nature...but his master piece is a photo of me.

The day he proposed to me, it was taken in a cliff with a breath taking scene.

I was standing at the cliff the wind blowing my hair and skirt on the sides, flip flops on my right hand and my left hand was holding my hair in place behind my ear. The ring shines as the dull ray of the sun hits the 5 karat diamond.

The sky was a mix of dark blue with the hint of light blue, the sun was yellow and orange on the edges accented with a shimmer of pink on it's tips, the reflection of the sun boucing off the endless sea...It was magnificent

This photo was shot in Elba, Italy just by the tips of Tuscany.

Out of pure ecstasy and happiness, We jump off the cliff together as a symbol that we will face every challege that comes our way together.

"Liking the picture? too bad but I'm not selling that piece" He spoke right behind my ear. I turned around to see the most handsome man I've ever met and I will always love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his face closer for a passionate kiss.

I checked my watch "we have 3 hours before Emmet comes barging in...I have something in mind to make our time useful" I lead his hands in my ass. He groaned noticing I'm not wearing any underwear.

"I'll lock up. wait for me in the studio" he said in a rush.

i made my to the studio leaving one article clothe on the way...

JPOV

I graced my hands in her butt to realized she's not wearing any underwear. My mind raced to a million of ways to praise her body.

"I'll lock up. wait for me in the studio"

Alice is a pleasure to the eyes with her small frame flat tummy yet well-endowed breast and butt, She has a creamy soft skin with piercing emerald eyes, beautiful nose and small, pillow soft, plump lips.

I rushed even further.

At the same time she's a gift to man kind with here genuine heart, courageous and caring nature.

I was making my way when i spotted articles of clothes along the hall going to the studio.

Her skirt, her blouse, her camisole, her bra. I almost ran to her direction needing contact. My buck's hard to the point that It stated to hurt.

There in the studio is Alice draped with a sheer white cloth I used to cover my work. She was breath taking.

Her hair falls right beneath her chin, she didn't notice me for she was staring at the east window, admiring the city.

I came closer and tuck the lose hair behind her ears and gently enveloped her in a hug.

"I miss you"

i lifted her chin and kissed her lips, my hands roam her body praising God's creation infront of me.

the blanket fell to our feet, Alice in her full glory...I can't wait any longer.

our kisses became urgent, breathing became ragged. I caressed her breast, licking and kissing. My fingers touched her bare spot, rubbing them as she took my clothes off. I gently lifted her and sat her to the couch. I kneeled between her legs, leaning forward to kiss her lips making my way to her breast and finally to her mounds. Not one hair in her pussy yet it is creamy and soft. I teased her with my finger watching as her beautiful face reflects lust. I bent down to kiss her pinkish clit, licking her walls. She moaned. I swiftly undressed, My body begging for contact.

I laid her down praising this glorious woman infront of me. I rubbed my dick between her breast, as her tongue lick the tips of my penis. I trailed down to her navel slowly to her pussy. I gently made my way inside her and lifted her ankles to the level of my head.

My name falling of her lips.

I pumped harder as her body starts to tremble as she her orgams nears I rubbed circles to her clit bringing her to the edge. Her body coming for me made me wanted for more as I moved faster. Pounding onto her like a mad man that I was. I came.

I sank beside her, she faced me... her back facing the windows. we lay for a couple of mins gazing at each others eyes.

"Darlin' look" i pointed outside to show her the sun was coming out on a usual dreary day in this city. she turn around the window and smiled, I came closer to her and whispered "I'm not yet done giving praise"

I pinned her, both her hand on the glass window. rubbing my length by her butt. A moan escaped her lips calling out my name.

She was lying on her side, slightly bent with me right behind her, whispering sweet nothings at her ear. I massaged her breast and using the other hand to play with her clit.

She was getting worked up, I run the head by her entrance teasing her and surprised her when i entered her with out warning

"Uh-uh-uh-uh jasper baby!" she moaned as i pump inside her catching pace. Her reflection just turns me on even further her face in pure bliss and breast bouncing in ecstasy.

"Come for me darlin" as i kissed her back, holding her hips even tighter gaining speed, her tight ass grazing my flesh.

"Babe I'm close" as her body started to shake and losing control, her orgasm dripping and the sound of flesh thrusting on her wet tight walls. "uhhhh Oh-my-God! uhhhhhhhh Jasper"

I came soon after she did enveloping her in a hug.

"I love you Alice"

"I love you too Jazzy" she cooed.

we lay down for a couple of mins when were interrupted with an incoming call.

APOV I was in heaven cradled by an angel when an annoying call brought me back down to earth.

"hey Emmy what's up?" I was a little pissed but nothing to be angry with.

"you know what's up! it's already 6, what are you in mars?" now he's just pushing the buttons.

"haha very funny! where are you? i thought you'll be picking us up here at the studio?" i said while trying to be calm.

"I'm 3 streets away, see you in a few" then he hanged up

I told Jasper we have to get dressed before Emmet catches us, he'll never lived this down. He arrived after a few minutes with edward by his tail.

we drove to our apartment and was greeted with the smell of exquisite food.

I'm excited to introduce Jasper to Emmie same with introducing my brothers to my best girlfriends ever but I'm half scared to face the wrath of my besties. How would they react when they figure out that I'm Mary Cullen, since I didn't clarify to them who my family really was. hmmm well it's worth a shot... oh well here goes nothing

"girls, I want you to meet my brothers Eddie and Emmie"

eeeeeeeeeh!


	2. No Face

_DISCLAIMER: this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH_

_RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))_

_******CnM Outtake: **No Face_

**RPOV**

Today is an uneventful day. I met with the Head of our Switzerland office for updates this morning and toured Edward around the office since he'll be my new boss by Monday.

He is goodlooking but certainly arrogant and bratty.

After that I ate lunch and blah blah blah! same old! same old! just boring myself out.

I want to rip my hair out.

The headquarters in London has not yet cooperated with us. If I still haven't heard from them by tomorrow I'll book a flight to London as soon as possible and personally hit the president with my shoe.

I had thai for lunch so I made my way to the bathroom before heading back my office, fixing myself up. Brushing vigorously making sure I don't have food between my teeth or garlic breath.

I walk back my office still having 30 minutes to myself.

My cellphone beeped, an incoming call from Alice.

"Hey Babe, come by dinner at 7? I'm bringing my brothers" Alice said.

Aha! distraction! at last

"sure babe I'll come early to help Bella, say 6? who knows what she might lit on fire this time" I joked.

"ok! see you soon. Muah!" she chirped

"muah" then I hung up.

My secretary Jessica has not yet comeback from lunch. I made a mental note to check her later if she came in late or not.

I opened my door and kick it shut behind me.

At the corner of my office I saw a huge figure. I held my bag tighter and screamed as I blindly hit him over and over again with my purse.

"OUCH! OUCH! AW! lady stop!" He fell backwards his hands held up, shielding his face.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!! don't you dare move I'll call for security" I threatened.

"NO! dont! I'm Emmet Cullen Head of the London Headquarters."

I stop mid air with my purse...his name and my action sinking in.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? do you want me to call an ambulance?" I kneel beside him brushing his shoulders, fixing his coat.

'It's ok. It's my fault, It is wrong of me to come in your office without your invitation. I placed the documents you needed in your desk but I was distracted by this hauntingly beautiful painting beside the door" he pointed, gesturing to a painting of a woman naked with her back facing us.

"ah oh that? the artist is dead and it's not for sale. probably I can get you another?" unsure yet I offered.

he smiled hugely melting my bitch walls.

"let me start all over again. I'm Emmett Cullen it's finally nice to meet the face behind the threatening emails Ms. Hale"

I blushed profusely running out of smart ass remarks for the first time.

he lifted his hand and grazed my cheeks while he pick up the loosed hair that's falling to my face and placed it behind my ear.

we stared in each others eyes, feeling my heartbeat go a 100 miles an hour.

"We already met Mr. Cullen. You and Mr. Edward Cullen went home from boarding school in Europe for the summer of 2001. Mr. Carlisle Cullen introduced you and Edward to every one."

"Really." Saying it more of a statement as if I was making it up.

"Yes, Sir." I said firmly a bit annoyed with what he is implying.

"How could I forget such beauty if we already met and trust me I'm the type who doesn't forget." he said flirtatiously.

"I was there for a summer job in return for the scholarship I'm receiving from your family. I was wearing dark rimmed glasses?! FAT!"

that knocked his memories a bit.

"your Lily?!!" taking him by surprise

angered flared, my blood was beyond boiling point. Nobody has called me that since HS. It's Lily Poot.

"Ms. Hale to you Mr. Cullen" I said closing my eyes afraid I might burst and do something I might regret.

I felt his thumb touched my eye lids

"I always had a crush on you back then but I was too chicken to admit it."

I opened my eyes and found his face close to mine that I can feel his minty breath on my lips.

I stepped back and immediately went out of the room to the hall

"Ms. Hale?" Jessica said.

"Cancel all my meetings I'm not feeling good." I told her as I move pass her desk.

I rushed to the open elevator, hitting the close button over and over, vainly praying it could close much faster.  
Just in time before the elevator closed Emmett stepped out of nowhere and held the elevator open letting himself in.

"we've been separated once I don't think I can be separated to you again."

He grabbed my waist as our lips met making my resolve crumble into dust.

when I came to my senses and he let go I slap him hard, right on cue the elevator opened to the parking lot. I walked to my car and drive out the lot with him rubbing his cheek and grinning like an idiot that he was.

I went back to may apartment and prepared a bath. I lit candles set the music on the back ground as I let the bath condiments sit. I took off my clothes, tied my hair up and tested the water with my finger. I slowly made my way and sat at the bottom of the tub.

My mind wandered off on it's own bringing me back to Emmett. I touched my lips subconsciously, feeling the tingling burn on it as if I have been electrocuted.

I lay in the tub thingking how he grabbed me with passion and kissed me feverishly. how his hands grazed my cheek and eye lids. when he tuck the hair behind my ear, my heart almost flew off of my chest.

Why is he doing this to me?! We work together. He is one of my Boss. I can't get involve with him. Office Romance is frowned upon and 99% proven that it doesn't work.

Now there you go Rose looking for excitement in your life now see what the universe gave you! a problem! that's what it is! a heartache, a migraine. ugh! I unthinkingly smacked my forehead which sting.  
After lingering in the tub for 30 minutes.

I stepped out of the bath tub and started pampering myself with body lotion. I chose to wear the newly bought Chanel cocktail dress, It's a classic little black dress and I paired it on a killer stiletto. I ironed my hair straight then added waves in front to open my bitchy face a bit. I dusted my face with mineral foundation a bit of eyeliner, tint on my cheeks and a pink lipstick. I'm keeping it simple.

I checked my email to see any important messages.

Oh my god! Bella's Report.

I need to print this out and and sign the documents and it needs to be send to the Budget Office at the 30th floor by 5pm today. I emailed a copy to Jessica and asked her to print it out and hand it to my desk by 4:30. I have 30 mins to drive back to the office. I grabbed my coat and purse and left the apartment within minutes.

I was on Madison Ave due to my nice BMW plus crazy driving considering the moderate traffic in New York I was there in 25 mins. I only have 5 mins left, I parked at a meter parking and ran with my stiletto shoes to the building. I made it just in time, I signed the papers and asked my Assistant to deliver it to the 30th floor. I went straight to my private rest room and fixed myself up for dinner.

I arrived 5 minutes to 6pm and found Bella was still on her college sweats. I offered my help so that she could fix herself up. I boiled some pasta prepared the salad and started setting up the table when she came out in her violet halter dress that came 2 inches above her knee. Her hair was in large curls and a bit of make up on her face. She helped me finished the table setting. Just in time Alice and her brothers arrived.

"girls, I want you to meet my brother Eddie and Emmie" sounding smug and proud about his brothers.

I looked up to greet them but instead I was speechless, my mouth fell hanging open.

oh no!no!no!


	3. Pretender

_DISCLAIMER: this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH_

_RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))_

_******CnM Outtake: **Pretender_

**RPOV**

"YOU! and YOU! especially YOU little devil!" I shrieked caught by surprise that all this time Mary Cullen daughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullen is dear Alice all along . Her brothers Eddie and Emmie that she kept on telling us never occured to me nor Bella that it was Edward and Emmet Cullen.

The truth dawned on me hunting me of how stupid I acted earlier.

"yep guys, I bet you want some explaining to do huh?" Alice staring at us with sheepish smile.

it wouldv'e been adorable any other day but not today.

Bella nd I shared looks. I grabbed Alice's left arm while Bella took the right.

"so guys just feel comfortable we just need to talk to Alice. We will be back in a few" Bella explained.

We drag her to the Library.

"Alice!" Bella and I said in unison.

"I know! I know! and I'm sorry. can we not do this now? we have guests and it's a pretty long story too. I promise to tell you later" Sporting her puppy dog eyes signature.

"you better or I'll rip all your cheap knock off signature purse into bits and pieces you wouldn't even indentify them." I threaten

she nodded with a wide grin smile.

"Come on I'll introduce you to them"

She puhed us back to the Den.

"Rose, Bella this is Emmet and this is Edward"

She gestured towards her brothers. Bella blushed profusedly while I act non chalantly failing miserably.

Emmet winked, He took my hands and kissed my knuckles. I let go of his hand immediately.

"Ms. Hale and I met early this morning. She gave me a tour around the building. So was Ms. Swan who gave us her lovely presentation" Edward interjected

the air was electrically charged around us. So I excuse myself explaining I need to check on something. I made my way to the bathroom when I was charged from behind spun around, my back pinned to the glass door of the shower.

Emmet's lips were on mine before I knew it. My body is reacting on ways I never knew was possible. I was sure my heart died a long time ago was beating so fast I can't breath. My blood was craving for him. My hands found his hair pulling it lightly from the roots. He lifted me with one swift motion, my legs were wrapped around his waist. My dress was hiked up to my navel. His arms were around me, his hands caressing my back.

We were kissing feverishly. He reached for the toilette seat and put it down then sat on the toilet, he gently sat me on top of his lap. He lifted my dress over my head, and I followed him as if I was in a trance, hypnotize by this craving. we stared onto each others eyes, lost in our own little bubble. He held my face on his palm and kissed my neck softly, I moaned in pure satisfaction. His name falling off my lips. His lips graze my breast as he unhook my bra. I can feel his length between my legs making me ache for more. I unbuttoned his shirt looking down afraid I might be doing something wrong, he lifted my chin to meet his gaze. I touched his chest and trailed kisses softly.

I unbuckle his belt letting my fingers linger on his length. he moaned my name.

the moment went spiraling down when we got disturbed by a knock from the door.

"Emmet you've been there long enough. I need to use MY bathroom." Alice whined from the other side of the door.

As if I was being awaken. Embarrasment colored my face as I immediately tried to dress.

"Do you think with you disturbing me I'll go any faster with what I'm doing?" Emmett answered rhetorically.

"I guess not. by the way Rose your pasta is over cooked." Alice answered thoughtfully.

I thought my face couldn't get any redder, it did turning 10 shades darker.

OHMYGOD i chanted to myself I'm going to die.

Emmett hug me from behind "don't be embarrassed Rosie and I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in this position. I'll make it up to you." He whispered to my ears.

my embarrassment simmered down a bit he lifted my head and kissed me on the forehead.

"Promise"

I've never been depenent on a man before, this is the first.

"I'll go out first and threaten anyone who tries to make fun of you" he winked as he went out of the bathroom.

I fixed myself up, too caught up with the moment... I didn't know where to start.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my cheeks were blushed and lips swollen. My eyes were sparkling. I know how cliche I sound right now cause I ridicule Alice about this all the time but I think I fell in love with Emmett at first sight.

NO!

I need to clear my mind stay in focus.

I fixed myself up.

I walked out of the bathroom putting on my bitch face.

I can't let this get to me. I'm going to pretend this never happened.

and those two slips will be the last.

I peek and listened to what they were talking about.

"Emmy what were you doing to Rose in the bathroom?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's nothing you should know shorty" as he patted Alice's hair.

Alice pouted her lips and shared looks with Bella then giggled.

OHMYGOD this will last for a couple of weeks before they get tired.

I walked out the hall towards the dining area, holding my head high.

chanting "nothing happened" on my head.

Emmet tried to hold my hand but I automatically avoided his.

Alice asked us point blank. "are you two dating, fooling around, fuck buddies, or seeing each other behind my back?"

Emmet began "Actually I would like to ask Rose.."

but I cut him off

"yeah, No I don't know him. He is my boss nothing more nothing less" I scrambled for words trying to sound indifferent but sounding more like an idiot.

Emmet's smile faded, staring at me as I betray him. His gaze was unnerving making me want to take back what I said. Craving for his touch and lips even if he was just a few feet away from me.

I ate my food in silence as Alice carried on the conversation.

I stopped listening altogether like I was on autopilot.

Before I knew it I absentmindedly said yes to Alice when she offered for me to take a ride with Emmet since my car was blocked by another car. She said she will drive my car herself to my house tomorrow morning before I go to work.

I don't want to make it seem there is tension between us so I pretended it was ok when infact it is not.

Emmet opened the passenger door side for me and held my hand to help me get in his monster jeep then closed the door.

he drove in silence until he can't hold onto it any longer.  
"so I guess you don't want to go on a date with me" he said it as a statement rather than a guess.

His face was hard and there's this longing in my heart for him. But I just can't.

"Yes" I said firmly, I was slowly dying inside.

those were our last words. The silence tore through me like I was being skinned alive.

It was the longest drive I've ever had not that Emmet's driving was slow but the tension was unnerving. I thank him for the lift, got out and never looked back.

I prayed silently that everything will go away in the morning.


	4. Condition

_DISCLAIMER: this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH_

_RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))_

******_CnM Outtake: _**_Condition_

**EmPOV**

I drove my monster jeep 100 miles an hour releasing my frustration through my steering wheel. I wanted to punch a wall so bad but i have to settle with my car. NO! I can't let her go.

I abruptly turned on the next street reaching 120. I don't want the night to end like this.

I slowed down when I reached her block. Her house was standing in a corner lot.

Like a Goddess that she is, the light bouncing of her golden hair and beautiful skin. She's sitting on the steps of her house, her eyes closed.

Is she sleeping outside? It annoyed me that she could be this relax with her surrounding. Someone could just come up to her and harass her or worst...Anger flared within me just thinking of the idea that someone as beautiful and nice as Rose would be harm and violated by any scum on the streets.

I parked at the curb from across her street and jogged my way to her. Just in time her Icy blue eyes opened and stared directly at me.

I need her.

My heart pounding loudly in my chest.

Rosalie Hale.

"Emmet.." her voice was a whisper

she stood up and met me half way. Our bodies collided kissing passionately under the stars.

I held her face between my palm and stared in her eyes.

"Rose please tell me you feel this...that I'm not going insane"

She nodded and smiled.

I hugged her tight, My chest exploding in happiness.

"Em, I feel it but" She bit her lip, hesitation visible in her brows "I'm not ready yet, we have to take it slow." Her eyes pleading for my understanding.

if she only knew the power she had over me...I'll walk on fire just for her.

I laughed at her request, if Esme finds out I attacked her twice I'll give her an early heart attack. Mom taught me and Edward how to be a perfect gentleman and Alice a true lady. Besides, Rose needs to be cared for, I'll make it up to her and be a perfect gentleman that she deserves.

I reached for her hands and kissed her knuckles." Anything you ask Rose" I held her hand tightly and offered to walk her to her door. She gladly accept and with that she gave me a good night peck on the cheek.

I walk back to my jeep feeling like a new man. I have to see Mom, I can't wait till morning to ask her about it.

I drove my jeep back to our NY home like a mad man, Thanking God I was not caught.

I checked my pockets for the keys for the front door. Damn! I left it in the apartment, cursing myself under my breath. Either I wait till it's morning or pound the door hard till it broke. Plan A nor B is not an option. Dad will be mad with B and A is not plausible for me that is..so doorbell it is. I rang the doorbell once...twice... aww I can't wait like this it's killing me. I rang it continuously until finally the light came on the foyer. Dad peeked on the curtain.

"Emmet Cullen, you better make sure this is important or I'll lit your jeep on fire"

I grinned widely with Dad's humor.

As he opened the door I hugged him tight.

"whoa there buddy! are you ok?" Worried evident on his tone as he hugged me back and tapped me lightly on the shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Mom walked down the stairs, smile on her face.

"Is my baby bear in love?"

I let go of dad and made my way to mom and kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

"I met her today and I know she is the one. I just now it.."

I let her go as she caressed my face

they shared knowing looks with a permanent smile on their faces.

I continued

"So.." I rubbed the back of my neck not knowing how to proceed.

"I wanted to ask for mama Christine's engagement ring"  
I stared onto my moms eyes. Her approval evident on her eyes.

"Sure sweetie in two condition"

I was caught off guard but I immediately accepted with whatever condition they had for me

"I accept and promise on whatever condition you have for me"

dad lightly laughed finding my eagerness funny

"Okay first condition, you have to know her well before you propose. Give it at least a year"

I thought of it for awhile and remembered Dad asked for my mother's hand after 6 months of dating her.

Grandpa was furious but can't fight it since he will give anything to her daughters, for their happiness. So eventually he gave in, Grand Dad is a softy like that though he will never admit it.

An evil grin slowly crept to my lips.

"Dad you married Mom after six months of dating her"

The cat bit his tongue, mom giggled.

he grinned back.

"fine give me at least 8 months and that's my final offer"

"fine and the 2nd condition?"

he smiled even widely, I know this smile it's the-you-wish-you-didn't-ask smile.

mom continued

"your not suppose to have sex with her till it's your honey moon nor anyone for that matter while your still dating or married to her. I want you to be a gentleman that she deserves"

The black humor made me laugh hard, Didn't I just said that to myself earlier? I never thought sex would be included but Mom is right I need to be a better man for her.

"I totally agree with you Mom" I composed myself

she tapped my arm.

"there there now...see i knew we brought you up a perfect gentleman before you knock like a crazy person in our door in the middle of the night" she was close to burst into laughter but she controlled it and contented herself with a giggle.

"why don't you spend the night here since it's already 2am and it's not advisable to drive when you're exhausted and in this late hour" Dad insisted.

"Can I have the ring now?" I pushed.

"you can have it in the morning. stay!" mom raised an eyebrow, challenging me to decline.

I slouched my shoulders in defeat and made my way to my old oom.

I fell as sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

that night I dreamt of Rose.


End file.
